<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruin and Redemption (Accountant AU #4) by ann_jay009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063790">Ruin and Redemption (Accountant AU #4)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009'>ann_jay009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Accountant AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Smut, Spanking, beginning of a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of Bound to You and the Sweet Torture of Bobby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poppy - Relationship, Quincey - Relationship, Tora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Accountant AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:</p><p>Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:<br/>1. No profit is to be made from fan creation.<br/>2. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,<br/>3. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, with a name like yours, I expected someone different.”</p><p>As soon as the words left her mouth, Poppy feared she had insulted one of her favorite authors.  She blamed her lack of filter on her lack of sleep, and her lack of sleep on Tora.  <em> Tora… </em>He hadn’t asked her to come over since that magical night, two weeks ago, when he had tied her up to his bed.  As he had driven her back to her apartment in the middle of the night, she had thought it would become a regular affair.  Clearly he had another opinion on the matter.  When she had texted him earlier in the week, he had replied that he was busy with the end of the semester.  She hadn’t pushed to ask when they would meet again.  She couldn’t help but draw parallels between his text and Julri’s.  What if Tora found her boring?  Or not up to his standards?  Quincey’s voice brought her back to reality.</p><p>“Yeah, I get that a lot.  With a Japanese name like Noyouko, you don’t expect to see a blond, blue eyed Eastern European guy.  I’d like to stay off the radar, what with my family situation and all.  That’s also why everyone working at Giant Goldfish Publishing and everyone interviewing me, yourself included, has to sign a NDA.”</p><p>“I understand, the Balthuman Organization is a pretty big deal from what I’ve read.”  </p><p>“You could certainly say that.  I don't want any “favors” or to be used by people who want a foot inside my father’s organization.  So that’s why I decided to borrow one of my closest’s friends' last name.”</p><p>Seeing Quincey’s smile fade as he spoke about his father, Poppy decided to change the subject.  He had been kind enough to accommodate her crazy school schedule so she didn’t want him to regret meeting her.  </p><p>“When you wrote your first book, did you ever think it would be so popular?”</p><p>“No, I just wrote it for my own pleasure.  I couldn’t find any books that satisfied my needs.  So I thought, <em> why not write it myself? </em>  Instead of waiting for someone else to do it.”</p><p>Poppy smiled at Quincey, so he needed some historical, gay, pirate love.  How interesting.  At first glance, he looked like any other rich brat.  Sharply dressed and too good for the middle class population and establishments.  He had surprised her when he had accepted the location for the interview without hesitation.  She had suggested a little rundown diner near the university.  She was already going in that direction and it was a remote enough place that chances are it would be pretty empty on a Saturday morning.  They had met outside the diner and when Poppy had seen how expensive his clothes looked to be, she had suggested going elsewhere.  He had just smiled and opened the door, waiting for her to go in.  He had sat down in a booth by the window, not even checking for crumbs.  They had both ordered tea and a piece of fruit pie.</p><p>“So, what do you think about your fan base being mostly women between the ages of 20 to 40 years old?  I must confess to being one of them.” Poppy smiled at him shyly, feeling giddy as she told Quincey.</p><p>Quincey laughed, “It was very unexpected.  I’m learning that this demographic can be very loyal and very obsessed.  I mean, I thought my books were racy, but I’ve seen some fanarts and thought, damn this is another level.  I can just imagine how explicit the fanfics are.”  </p><p>“What’s the weirdest thing you’ve received from a fan?”  </p><p>Erdene had told her that Giant Goldfish Publishing had a whiteboard dedicated to an ongoing pool about the fan mail they received every day for Q.B. Noyouko.  She had told her that even Quincey had joined in the fun.   He lifted his hands, starting to count on his fingers.</p><p>“I regularly get pieces of underwear.  Also boob and pussy pictures to sign, which I do and send back.  Funny story, once I received a picture of a cat.  This left us all perplexed.  Did this woman really want my signature on her cat or was it because she was too shy to send me a picture of her lady bits?”  </p><p>He stopped to take a slow sip of his tea.  Clearly he wanted to make her wait before delivering the punchline.  After a second, very slow, sip, Poppy gave in and asked.</p><p>“So?  What happened?  Did you sign the picture?”  Seeing the twinkle in his eyes, Poppy knew she had been right, he was setting her up for something.  Not sure if she was happy to have played right into his hands, she mimicked him and sipped her tea, acting like she wasn’t dying to know the end of his story.  She found that she was enjoying herself immensely in his company.</p><p>“Oh yes, I did!  Plus, to let her know there was no shame in sending private pictures, I decided to add a signed picture of my own private parts.”</p><p>Poppy choked on the tea she was drinking.  She had not expected that answer.  Coughing and pounding on her chest, she tried to get some air in her lungs.  Quincey stood up and moved to her side of the booth, placing one hand over hers on the table and the other on her back, gently patting and rubbing it.</p><p>“I am so sorry!  While your reaction was hilarious for me, it does look quite painful for you.” </p><p>Poppy turned her head to look at him, their noses almost touching.   Concern lined his face as their eyes met.  She must have been quite the sight, laughing, choking and blushing at the same time. </p><p>“Is...Is it… true?”  Poppy asked between labored breaths.</p><p>“Of course it’s true, you look like you’re in pain.”</p><p>“Not that.”</p><p>Quincey paused for a moment, then resumed rubbing her back as he realized  what she was asking.</p><p>“What do you think?” he asked, smirking.  She stared at him, unimpressed.  “ Ok, I’ll stop teasing you so you can stop giving me the evil eye.  Of course I did not.  I did sign her pussy picture though.”</p><p>Poppy coughed again as another laughing fit came over her.  She was laughing so hard, she had tears rolling down her cheeks.  Quincey continued rubbing her back, laughing with her.  As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she caught movement on the other side of the window and turned to look.  </p><p>Tora was outside, walking by the restaurant with his arm around a woman's shoulders.  Not any woman.  <em> She’s his sub.  What’s her name again?  Isabelle, I think.  </em>They looked pretty cozy as he laughed at something she said.  Sensing someone watching him, Tora turned his head toward the window and their eyes met.  He looked surprised then frowned, his gaze lingering on Poppy, then shifting to Quincey. </p><p>“Hey Tora!  Want to come in?” Quincey mouthed as he waved and pointed at their table.  Ignoring him, Tora abruptly turned away and continued on his way. “Well that was rude.  What bug crawled up his ass?”</p><p>“You know him?” Poppy asked quietly, her head lowered. </p><p>Quincey wondered about her demeanor change.  She was not the bubbly and vibrant woman she had been ten seconds before.  Tora must have been the cause for that change.  Just like it wasn’t like Tora to storm off like that without a good reason.  Or at least what seemed like no good reason.  What was going on between those two?  Quincey always liked a good mystery and to meddle in others' lives.  <em> I will get to the bottom of this. </em> </p><p>“Yes, he’s my close friend I was telling you about before.  Tora Noyouko.  So you two know each other?  I thought I knew all his… friends.”</p><p>Poppy noted how he had hesitated before saying the word friends.  She knew Tora was no choir boy, but if he didn’t want to see her again, he could have just said so, instead of using the end of the semester as an excuse.  He hadn’t seemed too busy to meet with <em> her </em>.  She knew she was being petty, they hadn’t made any promises to each other, but she couldn’t help but feel hurt.</p><p>“We met briefly a few times, that’s all.  Nothing worthy of mention.  So, what do you say we continue where we were?”  She smiled awkwardly, trying to regain her composure.</p><p>“I will, under one condition.”  </p><p>Seeing Poppy’s suspicious look, Quincey smiled.  She was so much fun to tease and he found himself wanting to know more about her.  Not only because of Tora’s uncharacteristic attitude but because of the person she was.  </p><p>“Have dinner with me tonight.  If you accept, I will pick you up at 7pm and you can choose the place.”</p><p>Poppy hesitated for only a moment.  She wasn’t used to people asking her out.  She was very flattered that one of her favorite authors wanted to spend more time with her.  When would she have that chance again?  Probably never.</p><p>“I accept with pleasure.”</p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>One hour later, after having walked Poppy back to the university, Quincey decided to stop by Cabaret Cleo.  He knew Tora would be in the studio apartment on the second floor.  It had always been his safe place ever since escaping the Balthuman organization as a teenager, almost 10 years ago.  Quincey couldn’t help but think back on those dark times.  He had negotiated with his father to allow Tora to be placed in the care of David Jones, his maternal uncle.  In exchange, his father had asked him to step up as the Balthuman heir.  He had agreed without any hesitation.  It hadn’t been easy, still wasn’t.  Sometimes he didn’t even know which of his personas was the real Quincey, the mob heir or the romance author?  Or neither?  Sighing, he put his happy mask on and headed into the club.</p><p>“Hey David!  How’s business these days?”</p><p>His uncle was sitting at the bar, piles of paper around him.  Lifting his head, he smiled fondly at his nephew and got up to give him a hug.</p><p>“Quincey, my boy!  It’s been too long since the last time we saw each other.  Business is good as usual.  You don’t need to worry about this old man.  What about you?  I’ve read that Q.B Noyouko is nominated for a Lammys for best new coming author.  I couldn’t be prouder!”</p><p>David went for another hug.  Quincey closed his eyes and basked in his uncle's affection.  David and Tora were the only two people who knew about his double life.  He thought about Poppy, who only knew him as Quincey the author.  Would she still be smiling if she knew him as Quincey the mob boss?</p><p>“Have you seen a large moody tiger pass by not too long ago?”</p><p>David pointed upstairs, grimacing.  “Yeah, moody is the right word.  Been a while since I’ve seen him this worked up.  My boy’s been pretty good at keeping his emotions in check these past few years, always pretending that nothing affects him.  Damn unhealthy if you ask me.  So what did you do to put a crack in his armor?”</p><p>Quincey lifted his hands in front of himself, defensively. “Me? I didn’t do anything... Yet.”  </p><p>He walked toward the stairs as his uncle laughed.  Reaching the second floor, he didn’t bother knocking as he opened the door to Tora’s place.  Tora never locked his door when his uncle was alone in the club.</p><p>“Darling, I’m home!”</p><p>Tora was sprawled on the couch, looking like he was hungover.  Which wasn’t possible since he didn’t drink.</p><p>“How did I know you would come here?  What do you want Quincey?  I’m busy with school work.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I can clearly see that.”</p><p>Quincey sat on the couch next to Tora, forcing him to sit straight.</p><p>“I had a very interesting morning with Poppy, whom I think you might know.  Am I correct in that assumption?” </p><p>“What did she tell you?  What do you want from her?”  </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that!  My intentions toward your daughter are pure, Sir.”  </p><p>Quincey laughed at Tora’s outraged expression.  He sobered up before continuing. “But seriously, since I think you two might have some history, I thought it was only fair of me to warn you.  I am very interested in her.”</p><p>Tora snorted, “How will you seduce her?  With a life of crime or with some gay pirate tales?”</p><p>“Excuse you!  I will have you know that she loves my gay pirate tales!  It puts a smile on her face.  She has a very pretty smile with very kissable lips.  Maybe those plump lips will soon be wrapped around my co-”</p><p>Tora grabbed Quincey by the front of his shirt, pulling him close to his face.  Quincey stared at him, unimpressed.</p><p>“Tora, if you want her for yourself, you only need to tell me.  And tell her.  No need for such theatrics.”</p><p>As Tora remained silent, his walls going up, Quincey felt disappointed.  Pushing Tora’s hand away, he leaned over and whispered, “I’m taking her out for dinner tonight.  Who knows what might happen after?”  </p><p>Standing up, Quincey walked toward the front door.  Before leaving, he turned around and blew Tora a kiss.  “You know I still love you no matter what, bro.  See you soon.”</p><p>Once Quincey was gone, Tora got up and let his anger out, punching a hole in the wall.</p><p>“Fuckin’ hell!”  </p><p>He had never felt jealousy like this before.  He wanted Poppy, but she wasn’t the type who would want a casual relationship.  She was a forever kind of girl and he didn’t know if he could be a forever kind of guy.  He felt so broken inside.  He was trying so hard to be the person others wanted him to be.  David and Quincey had both put so much on the line for him, how could he ever repay them?  </p><p>Glancing at his phone on the coffee table, he thought of Quincey and Poppy spending the night together and felt an ache in his heart.  <em> Sorry Quincey… </em> Picking up his phone, he wrote a short text.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m picking you up at 10 tonight.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge thank you to art_emisdraws for another amazing art piece!  🥰 Show her some love on Instagram @art_emisdraws (https://www.instagram.com/art_emisdraws/).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quincey watched Poppy look at her phone for the hundredth time.  He  picked up the wine bottle on the table and moved it over Poppy’s near empty glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care for a refill, Poppy?”  He smiled at her, trying to get her to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I don’t know if I should.  I mean, it’s getting pretty late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, she glanced nervously at her phone.  Quincey guessed that Tora must be the reason for her fidgety attitude.  He had picked her up at 7pm and, as time passed, she had become more and more agitated and distracted.  While he enjoyed seeing her squirm, it wasn’t fun when he wasn’t the cause. Although he only had himself to blame, having poked the tiger earlier during the day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only 9:30, Poppy.  Do you have somewhere you need to be?  Or do you have to wake up early tomorrow morning?  If so, you only have to tell me and I’ll drive you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy blushed, she was feeling horrible.  Quincey had been such a gentleman all evening long, making her laugh with anecdotes involving fans and stories about himself.  He had given her his full attention while she kept thinking about Tora and his text message.  Who did he think he was?  Did he think he could just ignore her during the day, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>order</span>
  </em>
  <span> her around a few hours later?  Why did she want to go to him so badly?  Why did her heart ache more and more as the night went on? Tora clearly treated her like his plaything, so maybe she should turn the tables on him.  She turned her phone off and smiled at Quincey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t have anywhere to go and I don’t plan on going home early tonight either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw Quincey’s smirk, she realised that what she’d just said could be interpreted as a blatant invitation for an evening dalliance.  Blushing again, she moved her glass toward the wine bottle for Quincey to fill it up.  As dinner ended an hour later, Quincey offered his arm to Poppy.  Unsteady on her feet, she gladly accepted.  After turning off her phone, she had drunk maybe a little too much wine. As they walked to the exit,  she swayed and bumped into Quincey, her hand gripping his bicep.  She couldn’t help but notice how firm he was.  At first glance he didn’t look muscular like Tora, but under her hand he was hard as a rock.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what else is hard as a rock</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, looking down at his crotch.  Giggling, she leaned on him, enjoying the feeling of him against her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think someone had a tad too much to drink.  I’m sorry, I should have paid closer attention to your consumption.  I swear it was not my intention to get you drunk, Poppy.”  Quincey looked so contrite that Poppy lifted herself on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t apologize, I’m old enough to know what I’m doing and you’re not responsible for my actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, as a gentleman-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go dancing!”  Poppy pulled on his arm, “The only club in the city I’ve gone to is Cabaret Cleo.”  Saying the name reminded her of Tora and she lost all her cheerfulness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a great idea.  Let’s make some new memories!  I know this place that I think you’ll enjoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked outside, Poppy closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze on her face.  She thought that she really wanted to go dancing with Quincey and not just to forget about Tora.  Maybe it was the alcohol, but she was feeling… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Horny, I’m feeling horny and I won’t let Tora ruin this for me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quincey hailed a cab and told the driver to drive them to Club Miracle.  Poppy gasped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the most exclusive club in Narin City!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Even Erdene with all her connections had never been able to get in.  Hearing her gasp, Quincey turned toward her, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that ok with you, Poppy?  If you want to go somewhere else, you just need to say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How… How are you able to just say we are going to Miracle?  It’s impossible to get into that club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kinda the owner.” Quincey said sheepishly.  “Actually, it is managed by my family’s organization.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quincey winced as Poppy yelled in his ear.  “I guess you are properly impressed?  Get ready to get the royal treatment!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the club the music was resonating through her whole body.  Just like Quincey had promised, they were welcomed like royalty, passing the line and going straight into the VIP section.  It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Young Master Balthuman </span>
  </em>
  <span>this</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Young Master Balthuman </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  When they got on the dance floor, everyone made sure they had enough space to dance.  Quincey acted like it was normal, but Poppy still couldn’t quite believe it.  She let her body move to the rhythm.  She could feel Quincey dancing next to her, brushing against her from time to time.  Every time he did so, her blood became hotter.  She grabbed his hands, putting them on her hips as she danced lasciviously.  He pulled her to him and she could feel how much she affected him.  He leaned down and Poppy closed her eyes and lifted her chin up, thinking he would kiss her.  His lips hovered over hers for a brief moment then he whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time to call it a night, the club will close soon.  Let me take you home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy opened her eyes and smiled, hiding her disappointment. “If it’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Young Master Balthuman</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, “Please, not you too.  I get enough of this on a daily basis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cab ride home was strangely silent.  Poppy was feeling awkward after the non-kiss.  She was starting to sober up and thinking maybe her alcohol-induced buzz had made her see signals that just weren’t there.  Or maybe she had said or done something wrong.  She kept looking at her hands resting on her thighs.  After a few minutes, Quincey’s hand covered hers.  Looking up, she met his intense gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re at your place.  Please wait for me before you get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy wondered what he meant as he got out of the cab.  Coming around to her side, he opened the door and offered her his hand.  Once she was out, he pulled her into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a wonderful time with you tonight Poppy. What stopped me from kissing you was the fact that you had too many drinks and, when I kiss you, I don’t want you to regret it the next day.  That, and I want to be the only one in your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy froze, feeling guilty.  Quincey rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t owe me an explanation or anything.  We all have our… secret garden if you will and regardless of what’s in it, this was only our first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a gentle person, Quincey,” Poppy said, looking up at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked away, she lifted herself up and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for a wonderful evening and I can’t wait for next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quincey waited until she got inside the building before leaving.  She was smiling, dreaming of their next date when she arrived on her floor and her heart skipped a beat.  Tora was sitting on the floor next to her door, his head against the wall, eyes closed.  Was he sleeping?   She looked at the time, 3:15am.  Had he been waiting for her since 10:00pm?  Seeing him sitting there made her forget her night with Quincey.   She came up to him and pushed his shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tora, wake up!  You need to go home.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerked awake, grabbing her hand and twisting her wrist.  She yelped in surprise and he immediately let go.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit Poppy, I’m sorry.  You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy saw red at his words.  “You’re saying it’s my fault when </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one sitting outside </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY </span>
  </em>
  <span>place?  Go home Tora, I don’t want to deal with you right now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood in front of her door, her keys in hand but hesitated.  Somewhere deep inside she didn’t want him to go.  One look at him and he was all she could think about.  She heard him get up and closed her eyes, not wanting him to go because she was afraid she would call him back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His left hand caressed her neck, slowly moving in front, going for her throat and applying a very soft pressure.  His right hand went over hers but he made no move to take the keys from her.  Blood rushed to her head and other, lower, parts of her body.   She took a step back and was immediately poked by his massive erection.  He moved back when she rubbed herself against him.  She whimpered in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think there won’t be consequences to you disobeying me?”  </span>
</p><p><span>His low growly voice promising punishment made her pussy wet.  She swayed on her feet, partly because of the alcohol and partly because of him.  </span><em><span>Down horny Poppy!  Don’t listen to his sexy bossy voice.  He’s not the boss of you!</span></em> <em><span> You’re the boss of you!</span></em></p><p>
  <span>“Who made you my Master?  Last time I checked you seemed happy with your sub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time I checked, you wanted to be her.  Did that change, sweetheart?  Or did you want to punish me by going out with Quincey?  Did you get enough liquid courage to let him take your virginity?  Did you take that away from me?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, his hand slid down from her throat to her stomach, stopping an inch short of her mound.  Outraged, she bumped hard against him, trying to push him away from her.  He didn’t budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me Tora?” she asked him desperately.  “I’ve been trying to tell myself not to get too attached. And I think I was doing fine, until I saw you with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  How can you ask so much and give nothing in return?  So I’ll ask again.  What do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tora stayed silent.  She sighed and unlocked her door.  He let her go as she stepped inside, not moving to join her.  She turned around and saw him waiting like a vampire for an invitation.  Her laughter died in her throat as she caught the hard look in his eyes.  He looked every inch the Dom he was.  Poppy realized two things at that moment.  One, he truly wanted to punish her for disobeying him.  Two, she knew from the bottom of her heart that if she closed the door in his face, he would go away forever.  That thought brought tears to her eyes, she wasn’t ready to let him go.  Maybe she would never be ready.  Her pussy clenched at the idea of being punished.  Her decision was made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t discuss this outside, come in.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stepped in, she realized a third thing, she was fully prepared to go all the way with him tonight.  She closed and locked the door.  She didn’t have time to turn back, he pushed her against the door, lifted her arms above her head and whispered against her ear, “Don’t move.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his hands down her arms, on hand stopping on her throat again.  The other continued its exploration, brushing the side of her breast, her hip and finally her thigh.  With his knee he spread her legs apart and pushed his thigh against her wet core.  She moaned at the sensation and caressed her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love to feel you purr sweetheart, “ he said, biting delicately the lobe of her ear.  “To answer your question, I want you.  All of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted the hem of her skirt and slapped her ass hard.  She gasped in shock, but there was no real pain, just a slight sting.  He raised his hand again and slapped her on the same spot.  He slapped her a few more times, harder each time, making her cheek red and warm.  Once he was satisfied, he grazed her wet panties with his fingers.  She moved her hips, rubbing herself against his hand and his leg.  She wanted more.  Lowering her arms she tried reaching behind her to feel his cock when he stepped back.  She turned around and looked at him, wondering what had just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You disobeyed me again, you moved.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy stomped her foot on the floor, frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t expect me to obey you blindly, I’m not like your sub.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy knew it was a low blow to bring Isabelle into the conversation again, but she couldn’t help herself.  She wanted him to see her differently, she wanted to push him into saying so and from the way he smirked at her, he knew exactly what she was trying to do.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I am, you saw me perform both on stage and in my bedroom.  I made no secret that I am dominant sexually and I expect you to act accordingly.  If you choose to rebel against me,  I will punish you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made her so hot and bothered, she could only nod her head in agreement.  He pulled her to him and added, “You know you only have to say the word if you truly don’t want me to continue.  Until then, I will do as I please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a few moments and as Poppy stayed silent, he picked her up, put her over his shoulder and walked into her bedroom, where he tossed her on the bed.  Joining her, he put her legs on his shoulders and licked her soaking wet panties.  Poppy’s hips jerked in response and she tapped his shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have our clothes on.”  When he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she added, “Can we please take off our clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I refuse such a request.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up beside the bed and took off his shirt slowly.  Poppy almost fanned herself at the sight of his muscled chest and his tattoos.  Her eyes followed his hands as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants and boxer shorts, freeing his hard cock.  He then went back on the bed and straddled her waist, making her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?  Isn’t this supposed to be my position?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m willing to make an exception tonight.  I know this is your first time, so we’ll go at your pace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted her shirt off and bent over her to reach and unclasped her bra.  She suddenly understood the appeal of his position as his cock was now between her freed breasts.  She pressed them against his cock as he moved his hips back and forth.   Pre-cum oozed from him, coating her breasts and making her curious about the taste.  As his cock came close to her face, she went and licked the tip.  It tasted faintly salty and sweet.  As he pushed again, she took the whole head in her mouth, sucking on it.  He moaned in pleasure and stopped moving, enjoying the feeling of her warm mouth and tongue.  After a few moments, he pulled out and leaned down to kiss her deeply, passionately.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mouth feels too good sweetheart, but let’s focus on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered himself, kissing every part of her, teasing her with his fingers until he reached her skirt and panties.  Lifting her hips, he got rid of her last pieces of clothing.  When he went to lick her pussy, she stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tora, tonight I want to feel you inside me.  I didn’t… I mean, with Quincey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped her with a kiss. “I know Poppy, I am sorry I was a jerk to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled next to her, taking her into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it what you truly want?  I know it’s a big step for you and I don’t know if I can be what you want me to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his cock and stroked it slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know is I want you now, tonight and if I don’t, I will regret it for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tora turned to pick up his discarded pants and fished a condom from his wallet in the back pocket.  Putting it on himself, he kissed her again and with his thumb, he stroked her clit rapidly.  He took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and biting it.  Poppy moaned as he inserted a finger inside her and the sensations overwhelmed her.  She bucked frantically when he added a second finger and screamed as her orgasm shook her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He positioned himself at her entrance.  He rubbed his cock against her clit, making her moan and as she moved her hips trying to get him to enter her.  Penetrating her slowly, he stopped once the tip of cock was inside her.  She was so warm and tight around him, it took all his control to not come but he had to let her adjust to his size.  He had never been with a virgin before, this was all new to him and he wanted to make it good for her.  He continued to push himself completely inside her.  Poppy winced in discomfort but her muscles kept contracting wildly against his cock, making her forget the slight pain.  He groaned as the pressure of her pussy was almost unbearable.  He waited a few moments for her body to adjust to his cock and to give him a chance to last longer than a few minutes.  He began to move slowly inside her, stimulating her clit and sucking on her nipple.  As he felt her on the brink of another orgasm, he began to move faster, harder.  Her hands were on his back, her nails biting into his skin.  He loved the thought of having her scratch him, to look in the mirror and see her marks.  He was only able to last a little longer and as another orgasm shook her, he also came.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rolled onto the bed, panting, sweating and were exhausted.  Tora tried to push himself off her knowing he must be heavy, but Poppy held on to him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stay a little longer.  I know you have to leave, but please stay with me a few more minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tora felt like crying.  She had given him a precious gift and expected him to leave right after he received it?  It’s true he had never spent a whole night with anyone.  The thought of waking up next to her terrified him, but he was not going to leave her right after having sex with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I just want to clean us up and then I will cuddle with you until you fall asleep.”  Pulling out of her, he saw her wince. “Are you alright?  Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy smiled at him, “I just feel a little sore.  After all, it was the first time these muscles got that much use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tora laughed and kissed her lightly.  He went to her bathroom and discarded the used condom and cleaned himself up.  He then took a cloth that he soaked in warm water and went back to bed where he delicately cleaned up Poppy’s sore parts.  He then got back in bed next to her and fell asleep holding her tightly against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy woke up the next morning to a movement in bed.  Tora.  Looking at her alarm clock, she noticed it was already 9am.  He was getting dressed carefully, probably trying to not wake her up.  She watched him, still admiring him and closed her eyes when he turned to kiss her goodbye.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re awake.  I will call you later today so don’t worry, and get some more sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy went back to sleep with a smile.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>